


Shattered Memories

by Spectator142



Series: The Tales of A King and A Magician [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectator142/pseuds/Spectator142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbad finds Judal unconscious while taking a stroll around Sindria. He brings him back to the palace and waits for him to wake up. Once Judal finally comes round, he claims he has no memory of he is. Learning this, Sinbad is faced with the question, will he keep Judal and lie to him about his past, or help the magi regain his memories?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questions To Be Answered

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to work on this whenever I can. I've been distracted with both wattpad and reading other stories on this site so sorry if the updating is slow.

As Judal awoke, he found himself lying down on a large, soft bed. He felt the satin sheets under his body and a silk pillow on which his head rested. 

The magi felt very tired and weary, yet he still managed to sit up straight. He found himself looking at a muscular man who seemed to be of higher class.

Judal kneeled as he faced the kingly stranger and then hung his head low. 

"How are you feeling?" 

Judal instantly looked back up at the man, surprised by the question. Not knowing what else to do, Judal did what he thought was best and responded sincerely to the man. 

"Quite tired, but other than that I'm fine." 

The stranger nodded his head, as if to say that was the answer he wanted to hear. 

"Good. Now, Judal, tell me, why were you here in Sindria unconscious?" 

Judal cocked his head to the side and just blinked in response. 

"J-Judal?" 

"Yes, Judal. What, do you not even know your own name?" 

"N-No sir..." 

The stranger's eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little bit. 

"What...?" "I-I don't know my name sir..." 

The man closed his mouth and then nodded. 

"I see...Do you know what happened to you before you ended up here?" 

"N-No sir..." 

The stranger nodded once more and sighed. He took off what appeared to be a crown from his head and held it to his chest. 

"Well then, I think I've asked you enough questions. I think you deserve to know my name, since I already know yours. You may call me Sinbad. Your name is Judal." 

"Judal..." 

Sinbad hung his head low and placed his crown back on his head. He looked back up at Judal and smiled warmly.

"This is my palace. I am the king of Sindria, and right now, that'w where you are."

"Sindria? What peculiar name..."

Sinbad chuckled at Judal's remark and continued to smile.

"So...You're a king?"

"Yes."

Judal gasped and then cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Then I should've addressed you formally. My apologies your majesty."

Judal bowed down, not noticing the astonished look on Sinbad's face as he made the gesture. As the magi sat back up he held his hands together as if making a prayer and smiled. 

"I'm honored to be in your presence. I apologize if interrupted anything important."

"N-No...I-I wasn't doing anything important around the time. I was just taking a walk around the kingdom and I happened to find you unconscious."

"Well, then I thank you for your hospitality."

Sinbad's face stayed in its astonished form. He had never even imagined that those words would ever come out of Judal's mouth, but they did, and they were.

"O-Of course Judal."

"Well, I should probably go. It's no place for a king to help someone they don't even know."

"But I do know you Judal."

Judal looked at the king with a look of shock.

"You do?"

"Of course! How else do you think I would know your name?"

"But I don't know you."

"Yet I know you."

Judal was about to speak again but then remembered that he had no place to argue with a king, especially one that had been so kind to him.

"I apologize your majesty."

"For what?"

"For arguing with your decision."

"That's no reason to apologize."

"But you're a king."

"And you're a magi."

"What's a magi?"

Sinbad's expression turned into a look of extreme surprise.

"You don't know what a magi is?"

"No. Why, should I know what it is?"

Sinbad was about to speak but then stopped as he pondered to himself, "Judal has no memory of who he is...Maybe I can...No...It isn't right to manipulate people...But...It's going to be hard to explain what a magi is...Maybe I can do it later...I mean, it isn't a bad thing if you tell them at one point...Right?"

Sinbad shook his head and continued to smile warmly at Judal.

"No, it's nothing important really."

"Oh, alright."

"But what is important is how you got here."

"I...I don't even know who I am your majesty..."

"I know, and I'm going to help you."

"Really?"

Sinbad nodded and then turned to look at Judal's wand and jewelry which were on his nightstand. He turned to look at Judal once more and then smiled. 

"Follow me. You're going to have to meet my generals first."


	2. Meeting the Generals Part 1

As Judal and Sinbad walked down one of the hallways in the palace, they were met by Masrur who was just walking around the corner.

"Judal, this is one of my generals, Masrur. Masrur, you know Judal."

Masrur cocked his head to the side, his serious expression not changing the slightest bit. He nodded and then stuck out his hand to the magi.

Judal gulped, since his memory was erased, he was purely frightened by the sight of Masrur. The magi shakily held out is hand to Masrur and watched as the the general shook it. As Masrur let go of his hand, Judal pulled it away almost immediately. Noticing this, Sinbad looked at Judal with a concerned expression. 

"Don't worry Judal, he won't hurt you. He's a nice guy, trust me."

Judal tried to muster a smile and then nodded. 

"If you say so your majesty."

Sinbad smiled warmly at Judal and nodded.

"Why don't you meet some of my other generals."

"O-Ok..."

As Sinbad and Judal walked past Masrur, Judal took one last look at red-haired general and slowly waved his hand. To his surprise, Masrur waved back and continued to walk to wherever he was walking to.

The two continued to walk and then bumped into Hinahoho and Pisti who seemed to have been in some sort of conversation.

"Judal, meet Hinahoho and Pisti. These are two of my other generals. Hinahoho, Pisti, you know Judal."

"Yes, hello Judal. Good to see you aren't unconscious anymore."

"N-Nice to meet you, Hinahoho."

"Hi Judal!"

"H-Hello...Um...Pisti, was it?"

"Yeah, you know that, right?"

"Well...Actually...Judal has apparently lost his memory."

"Really? That's terrible!"

"Truly devastating. Do you not remember a single thing?"

Judal shook his head and then smiled sadly.

"I have absolutely no memory of anything."

"Well, I wish there was a way we could help but..."

"It's ok. I'm sure my memory will come back...Somehow..."

Hinahoho and Pisti nodded before waving and walking away.

"If there's anything you need Judal, Hinahoho and I will be more than happy to help."

"Yes, we're always here if you need us."

"Thank you."

Judal turned his attention back to Sinbad and smiled.

"Even though most of your generals are much larger than me, they're still very nice!"

"I'm glad you like them. Now, let's meet the remaining five of my generals."

"There are more?"

"Yes, you still haven't met Spartos, Sharrkan, Drakon, Yamuraiha, and Ja'far."

"Well, I can't wait to meet them."

"Ok then, let's go see them."


	3. Meeting the Generals Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap, that's what this story is pure crap. I really need to do something about this...

Judal and Sinbad walked into the banquet hall and saw that Yamuraiha and Drakon were sitting down next to each other talking with one another. On the other side of the table sat Spartos and Sharrkan who also appeared to be in deep conversation.

"Judal, these are Yamuraiha, Drakon, Spartos, and Sharrkan. They are four more of my generals. Everyone, Judal."

The four generals turned their attention to Judal. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped slightly as they saw their king smiling and holding Judal's hand.

"S-Sinbad?! What the hell is Judal-"

"Relax Yamuraiha, he's just a guest."

"But-"

"Yamuraiha, I assure you it's fine. Also, have any of you seen Ja'far anywhere?"

Yamuraiha sighed and pointed to corridor to her left.

"He went to your office."

"Ah, thank you. Judal, come with me."

Judal nodded and followed Sinbad as they walked towards his office. 

Once at the door, Sinbad pushed it forwards and was face to face with his advisor. 

"Yamuraiha said I would find you here."

"Sin, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About him."

Ja'far sent a cold look Judal's way and then turned his attention back to Sinbad.

Sinbad sighed and turned to smile warmly at the magi.

"Could you just wait here for a little bit? This will only take a while."

"O-Of course your Majesty."

Sinbad turned his attention back to Ja'far and followed him inside the office. He closed the door behind him and sighed once again.

"What?"

"Why is that magi here?"

"I would like to keep him as a guest."

An impatient look crossed Ja'far's face as his king spoke. He had known for a long time now that Judal had filled up a part in Sinbad's heart that the general knew he would never be able to occupy. It was a huge area in Sinbad's heart that Judal had filled. Ja'far knew how much the king really cared for the magi, and how much he just wanted Judal to stay in Sindria with him instead of Kouen in the Kou Empire. Ever since Ja'far had learned about his feelings towards the magi, pure envy had filled his mind. He himself always had some sort of...adoration towards Sinbad. Ja'far wanted Sinbad to stay as far away from the magi from there on out.

"What if he proves to be trouble?"

"Ja'far, he's lost his memory."

"How do you know he isn't acting?"

"He isn't acting."

"How do you know?"

"I have my reasons to believe that Judal is telling the truth, he has no memory of anything Ja'far."

"I still don't trust him."

"Ja'far, can you not show the slightest bit of sympathy for him?"

"No, I can't! He shouldn't be here!"

"Then why was he in Sindria?"

"It could be a trap."

"A trap? Ja'far, listen to yourself. That's ridiculous."

"Exactly, it would seem to be ridiculous. Therefore making it easier for you to fall for it."

"Ja'far, please. Just give him a chance."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Ja'far I-"

"Sin, the answer is no. He can't be here."

"We'll return him to Kou once his memory comes back, but right now, we can't return him."

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because Kouen and Al-Sarmen could torture him if they find him of no use."

"So let him suffer. Does it really matter?"

"Do you not have the slightest bit of humanity inside of you?! You would have someone suffer instead of helping them?"

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds bad...But the second you put Judal's name there then it makes it seem like the right thing to do. He doesn't deserve sympathy Sinbad, especially not yours."

"How could you say that?!"

"Because it's true. He had caused enough damage to your kingdom, yet you seem to act as if it doesn't even matter. It's like you don't even care about your people."

"My people mean everything to me."

"So you have to choose, Judal, or your kingdom."

As gold met gray, Sinbad could read through what Ja'far was trying to say. It wasn't a choice between Judal and his people, it was a choice between Judal and his advisor.


	4. Deciding One's Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone who's reading this is enjoying the chapters. I'm sorry I can't update sooner. I'm doing writing pieces on wattpad and tumblr so I barely even get to this. Hope you like the chapter.

Judal followed close behind Sinbad as he led him outside of the palace.

"This is Sindria Judal. And all of these citizens are my people."

"Woah! It's huge!"

Sinbad chuckled at Judal's amazement.

"I guess it is, isn't it."

Judal smiled at the sight of the huge kingdom.

"This is your kingdom?"

"Yes Judal. It's all mine."

"Is it hard to rule a kingdom?"

"Very. But it's worth it, having so many people living in your kingdom. Sometimes I wish that someone could rule with me though..."

"You mean there's no queen?"

"No. I don't plan on getting married but...I just wish I had some sort of company..."

"Well what about your generals?"

"I guess you could say they're company...Just not the type I'm thinking of. I mean I want someone to help me rule."

"So couldn't you just promote them to your rank?"

Sinbad chuckled again and then shook his head.

"I've asked them before, but they rejected my offer."

"Why?"

"They said that they were happy to just be generals. I guess it is for the best. I mean, if all of us were ruling, then who would tend to the citizens while we're busy?"

"True...Well, I hope you find someone."

Sinbad nodded as a sad smile appeared on his face. "I've already found someone," Sinbad thought. "If only you'd accept my offer..."

"Thank you Judal. I'm sure I'll find someone."

"I might have known someone when I still had my memory, but since I've forgotten everything, I'm pretty much useless."

"You aren't useless. You just can't remember anything, and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Thank you Sinbad. Also, I have one question."

"Yes Judal?"

"What do I do for a job?"

"What?"

"Well, everyone out here has a job, even you have one. So surely I should have one too, right?"

"I-"

Sinbad paused for a second as a thought crossed his mind. "Judal can't remember anything," he thought to himself. "Which means, that if I were to tell him that he was one of my generals...Then..."

"Y-You...Work as...My advisor!"

"I'm your advisor?"

"Yes! That's it!"

"I better make sure Ja'far doesn't learn about this or else I might be dead in just a matter of days," thought Sinbad.

"Yes and um...W-We have to...Go back to the palace! Yeah! For work! Come on, let's go!"

"O-Ok."

Judal continued to follow Sinbad as the king grabbed his hand and walked back to the palace.

"Until I can find a way to get Judal his memory back, I'm just going to enjoy myself...Just for a little while..." thought Sinbad. "Maybe he might not even want his memory back...Maybe..."


	5. The New General Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judal is trying to learn how to be a general for his majesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY need to update this. I know I said I wouldn't work on this but I'm not really working on anything so I decided I should work on this. Sorry if this is too short.

As Sinbad and Judal walked into the palace, Sinbad directed Judal to one of the bathrooms. 

"Wait here. I'll get you some robes and you and I can start working together!"

"O-Ok..."

Sinbad smiled and nodded before he closed the door and walked to one of the closets to get some robes for Judal. As Judal waited for Sinbad, he started to take off his clothes and place them in a neat pile on the floor. 

"I wonder what exactly lord Sinbad will have me do..." Thought Judal. "Maybe paperwork...That's the type of work kings do right?"

Suddenly, Judal's attention turned to Sinbad who was now standing at the entrance of the door.

"Here Judal. These are your-"

Sinbad paused immediately as his eyes wandered around Judal's naked physique. Sinbad's jaw had just dropped ever so slightly and a slight flush filled his face. 

"Th-Thank you lord Sinbad."

Sinbad's attention turned back up to Judal as the magi accepted the clothes and started to put on the robes. Sinbad continued to stare at Judal as he put on the garments. Sinbad blushed uncontrollably as Judal continued to put on those clothes, not noticing the king's watchful stare. As Judal finally finished putting on the robes, he turned to face Sinbad and asked, "How do I look?"

Sinbad continued to stare as drool almost started to drip from his mouth. Judal's robes looked exactly identical to Yamuraiha's. Sinbad's attention was on his chest, which was quite exposed considering that the robes were curved downwards. Judal didn't seem to really notice however.

After a few minutes, Judal decided to get Sinbad to snap out of it. "Your majesty?"

Sinbad immediately stared up at Judal. "Hm? What?"

"Shouldn't we be getting to work?"

"Hm? Oh! Right! Yeah! Let's go!"

Sinbad grabbed Judal's arm and the two of them started to dash upstairs.

"I can stare at Judal's chest later," thought Sinbad. "Right now, I just don't want to have to deal with a pissed off Ja'far."


End file.
